Cadwynn Soulblight
Cadwynn Soulblight (known pre-death as Cadwynn Rutherford) is a medic with the Ebon Blade, probably the only medic still formally practicing within the Ebon Blade currently. He is a friendly and approachable person, and more emotional than would be expected for a Death Knight, making him a slight oddity overall. While he is very open to chatting with people (assuming they mean him no obvious ill will) he's not very open to talking about himself, preferring to be vague, especially when it comes to his past. Due to this very few people if any know where he's from or about his family, which is the way he prefers it. History Cadwynn was born after a one night stand his mother had with an unnamed man from Strom. Having not expected at all to get pregnant from it considering she already had one child who was twelve at the time, Imogen Rutherford didn't bother to learn any information about the man's identity at the time and was unable to track him down when she found out she was pregnant, meaning to this day Cadwynn has no idea about the identity of his father. Cadwynn spent the first two years of his life being raised by his mother alongside his older sister Evelyn, until Imogen passed away unexpectedly, leaving Evelyn, who was fourteen at the time to care for a two year old. Cadwynn doesn't really have any memories of his mother and Evelyn was loathe to talk about her much due to her own grief, meaning he was left with near to no memory or knowledge of either of his parents. Evelyn tried her best to give Cadwynn a decent upbringing, but found it difficult, partially due to her own young age. By the time she was eighteen and Cadwynn was six, they had begun living in an inn in Booty Bay where Evelyn could pick up some odd jobs to try and ensure they had enough money to survive. Cadwynn was mostly left to wander around by himself while Evelyn was working though learnt quickly as he grew older to stay out of trouble, or at least how to keep himself out of trouble for the most part. Evelyn eventually fell in with the wrong lot in Booty Bay, finding herself more involved in illegal activities, though this fact was mostly concealed from Cadwynn, who had no reason to consider anything strange during his pre-teen years, mostly preoccupied with issues he was having himself. He did often find himself at odds with a few of the boyfriends Evelyn had over the years, though mostly not due to his own fault and more due to their dislike that Evelyn had this child hanging around her so often. Evelyn was often too slow or too distracted to stop the physical abuse Cadwynn was subjected to occasionally at the hands of these rather vile men, some of which have left scars that are still visible today, including fading burn marks across his legs. Cadwynn learnt quickly enough that he had to defend himself in these cases, and ended up picking up some skills from rogues willing to teach him in the area, enabling him to be at least able to defend himself well enough and fend off attackers where needed. Dissatisfied with the life he was leading in Booty Bay, Cadwynn ended up getting a forgery of his birth certificate created at the age of sixteen (notably changing his birth gender and his age) and made his way to Stormwind City where he signed up with the Stormwind Army as a medic, set on trying to make a difference in the world and help people where he can. Due to his devotion to his work he quickly rose up the ranks through the years, becoming a well regarded medic who was considered to be bound to go far in his line of work. Unfortunately this was cut short when he was posted out to Northrend during the War against the Scourge at the age of 23 (though 25 on his official paperwork due to the forgery). While attempting during a heated battle to stabilize a fellow soldier, he was struck down by a Drakkari troll, leaving him with a massive spinal injury which he bled out from. His death was not the end, as he was raised as a Death Knight by a necromancer and bound to work for the Scourge. Having no remarkable skills in combat, he served once again as a medic, stitching up Death Knights and other members of the Scourge where needed until the Death Knights broke free and formed the Ebon Blade. He now is a member of the Ebon Blade, and serves once again as a medic, a job he still finds as fulfilling as he always did in life. Physical Attributes Cadwynn is slight for a death knight with an overall mostly lean build in comparison to most muscular builds death knights have. He stands at a slightly below average height for a human male at 5'8", though compared to most of the death knights he spends time with he is easily one of the shortest, earning some jabs about his height in casual conversation, which he's never too happy about. He has chin length shaggy black hair and a short beard which he is kind of protective about, knowing he's got no chance of growing it back if it's shaved off since he's dead. Overall he looks slightly out of place in his plate armour with his build, and only chooses to wear it if he's going out in public mostly, preferring to wear clothing that's more practical while working in Acherus unless otherwise needed. Cadwynn also has some scars across his body, though he is rarely seen unclothed enough for most to be noted. Apart from faded marks from childhood on some parts of his body, he notably has his death scar which runs most of the length of his spine, and two well healed but still noticeable scarred lines located on his chest, just along the lower edge of his pectorals. Due to the spinal injury he sustained just before his death and the fact the wound was never completely fixed internally, Cadwynn's spine is weaker than most meaning he has to be more careful in ensuring it does not get damaged further, as he's rather aware it could result in paralysis, perhaps permanent in a worst case scenario. He should really wear a back brace at least some of the time, but Cadwynn is an expert in ignoring his own perfectly good advice. This may cause some issues in the future if he's not too careful. Skills Cadwynn's main skill is in his main role as a medic, as due to his training in life and natural ingenuity there are few medical problems he can't find at least some partial solution to. Outside of this his prowess in combat is passing at best, being able to wield a sword in a basic enough manner, as well as an axe with slightly more skill, but not anything more than mediocre. The weapons he is actually best suited to are daggers, due to being taught enough about using them as he grew up in an attempt to learn how to defend himself. Out of his heavy plate armour Cadwynn is much quicker than most would expect, and though quite rusty is still good enough at more acrobatic-like skills, more akin to a rogue. He would have probably with his build and skills already in place been better suited to being a rogue than a death knight, which perhaps was the case in a different timeline. Relationships Wirneth Lowe - Wirneth is Cadwynn's superior, thought that's a more loosely defined definition than others under Wirneth's command due to the fact Cadwynn's role isn't one of active combat. They share a good working relationship though Cadwynn does have a tendency at times to ignore Wirneth's orders, especially ones which relate to him and his work. Otherwise he considers himself on friendly terms with Wirneth, though he's unsure if she considers him a friend as well. Kel'adras Blacksorrow - Cadwynn considers Kel'adras a close friend, and one of the only people he shares more personal information with, a rare thing considering how private he is regarding himself. Quentin Lowe - Cadwynn considers Quentin a friend, though for good while he also secretly harboured quite the crush on Quentin, due to finding him pretty attractive and also quite charming overall. He finally admitted his attraction recently, which ended in the mutual decision to try a relationship out and see where it goes. The nature of their relationship is currently up for question however and rather complex. Valentin Lowe - Due to working under Wirneth, Cadwynn is one of the death knights commonly sent to check on Valentin, Wirneth's banshee brother. As Valentin is volatile and seems to enjoy tormenting death knights sent to check on him, Cadwynn's feelings about him are mixed at best, knowing him to be difficult to trust at all though he also feels sorry for the plight Valentin is in. Despite Valentin being quite a dick to him, Cadwynn still wishes to find some safe way to help Valentin to find his daughter, though a solution to that problem is proving extremely difficult to come by without endangering people.Category:Characters